1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement with a cover module and a roll over hoop for a motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a method for operating a rollover hoop of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,461 relates to a motor vehicle having a roof arrangement that can be moved between a closed position and an open position and that has a roof skin. At least one rollover protection element is stored under a cover when in a retracted rest position (RS). However, the rollover protection element can be moved into a deployed protective position (AS) while displacing the cover. The rollover protection element has a manipulation element that can penetrate through the roof skin to reach the protective position (AS). A contact structure is provided on an underside of the cover facing toward the rollover protection element and prevents contact of the manipulation element with the cover to achieve a reliable deployment of the rollover protection element.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,188 discloses a rollover hoop arrangement for a motor vehicle. The rollover hoop arrangement comprises a deployable rollover hoop with a pin that projects from a top side of the deployable rollover hoop to break a rear window of the vehicle during a deployment of the rollover hoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,294 describes a motor vehicle having a deployable rollover hoop with a projecting pin on an upper surface of the rollover hoop and with a first and a second decorative part. The first decorative part is fastened on the motor vehicle to support a second decorative part that comprises a cover for an upper section of the rollover hoop and that is movable relative to the motor vehicle. The pin is received in an opening and at least one spring-loaded, circular clip surrounds the upper section of the rollover hoop. The clip is braced by the relative position of the first second decorative parts. The upper section moves toward the second decorative part during deployment of the rollover hoop until the pin projects through the opening and the spring clip is relaxed. Thereafter the clip becomes clipped around the rollover hoop and the cover moves onward with the rollover hoop to a rear window of the vehicle.